


Silly Crush

by peachypai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Eventual Smut, I Love My Babies, I’ll tag more as I go, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - New Dangan Ronpa V3, Slice of Life, shuichi is so in love hhh, this sucks i don’t even know how to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypai/pseuds/peachypai
Summary: Shuichi has a crush on Kokichi. Kokichi is oblivious to this. Shuichi must work up the courage and confess. But will it be that easy?





	1. Chapter 1

Shuichi saihara had a huge crush on Kokichi ouma, he didn’t intend to and he didn’t even know why he did, kokichi would tease and lie to shuichi constantly. But something about him made his heart start beating faster and faster. Kokichi was on shuichi’s mind almost all of the time. He couldn’t get him out of his head, no matter what he did, it was useless. Shuichi was head over heels for kokichi. 

Shuichi wanted to tell kokichi how much he loved him. But shuichi couldn’t work up the strength to do it. And besides, he didn’t even know if kokichi would even like him back, despite the small hints. Shuichi was sketching in his notebook, even though he really wasn’t that good at drawing, he sketched kokichi in his notebook anyway.

He wondered if kokichi liked anyone or if anyone liked him, he didn’t want to think that was a possibility. He wanted to mentally facepalm but he didn’t because he didn’t want to draw any attention to himself while in class. Truthfully, shuichi looked exhausted, he didn’t sleep last night at all. The reason? Kokichi. 

He soon snapped back to reality when his teacher told him to pay attention. “Shuichi~ please pay attention.” She smiled warmly. Him and his teacher had a rather good relationship, she was like a mother to him in a way. He nodded. “Y-Yes ma’am.” He soon payed attention to the lesson, even though he was still in deep thought. Kokichi was sitting just across from where shuichi was sitting and he looked back at shuichi with a wide cheeky grin on his face, shuichi tried his best not to blush.

Soon class had ended, the bell rang and everyone was getting up to leave. The only people left in the classroom were shuichi and kokichi. Kokichi looked over at shuichi and gave him a cheeky grin again. God, was that annoying, but shuichi loved it for some reason he didn’t understand why. Kokichi then walked over to him; He quickly put his notebook back in his bag. 

He noticed him walking over and looked up at him. “Saihara-chan~ do you want to eat lunch together?” Kokichi said still having that mischievous grin on his face. Shuichi blinked several times, he was surprised that he’d ask, but soon snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Um...Uh...sure if you want.” He said. Why was kokichi asking him? He could ask anyone else in their class, right? Shuichi soon discarded the thought and stared at kokichi. “Well, of course i want to, i wouldn’t have asked you if i didn’t.” Kokichi put his hands behind his head and turned around to leave. 

“Nishishi~ alright, see you then.” Kokichi walked out of the door with his lunch. Shuichi grabbed his own lunch to meet up with him.

He was walking down the hallway and soon bumped into someone. That someone was mikan tsumiki. Mikan yelped and fell on shuichi. Both of their eyes widened, mikan was blushing furiously. Shuichi was surprised, he didn’t expect this to happen right now, he would be late to meet with kokichi if he didn’t hurry. “I-I-I-I’m so sorryyyyy! I-I’m so clumsy...P-Please f-forgive me!” Mikan was always apologizing even for things she didn’t really do; but she was still a sweet girl, despite her clumsiness. Shuichi didn’t talk to her much but they were somewhat friends. Shuichi shook his head and helped her off of him. “I-It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He smiled at her. Mikan noticed that shuichi dropped his lunch and worried that it might’ve been ruined. Shuichi noticed her concern and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, i’m sure it’s fine.” He picked up his lunch and opened it up to see if it was okay or not.  
He sighed in relief. Fortunately, it was still okay. Mikan fiddled with her fingers and averted her eyes from shuichi. “I-I promise, i-i’ll be more careful.” Shuichi nodded and smiled warmly at her. “Like i said, don’t worry about it, it was an accident.” It got awkward for a moment until shuichi broke the silence. “Well, see you later.” He said still smiling at her and waved goodbye. She smiled awkwardly, still feeling guilty and embarrassed but she waved back at him. 

He met up with kokichi who also had his lunch with him, he sat next to him. Kokichi smirked at him like some kid who just got away with stealing cookies before dinner. Shuichi raised an eyebrow. “W-What?” Kokichi got a little closer to him, shuichi blushed at this but not very much. “Why were you late getting here?” Kokichi took a bite out of his food. Shuichi was trying to think of an excuse to why he was slightly late but realized it would be pointless; since, kokichi would see right through him. Shuichi sighed in defeat. 

“I bumped into tsumiki.” Shuichi said bitting his lip slightly. Kokichi smiled widely. “Ohhhh? hmm...i’m not surprised, that girl is super clumsy always tripping and falling into ridiculous poses. She’s more like super high school level clumsy if you ask me, nishishi~” Shuichi rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his food. He looked up at the sky, it looked like it could rain but he didn’t bring an umbrella. 

It was quiet after that for the most part until kokichi broke the silence. “Have you confessed your undying love to kayaday yet?” Kokichi chuckled lightly. Shuichi almost choked on his food as he said that. “N-No, of course not!” Kokichi smirked. “Jeez, you’re so flustered, hmm...alright then, did anyyyyone confess to you?” 

Shuichi sighed slightly annoyed. “No, no one has confessed to me.” Kokichi put a finger on his cheek.“Oh well, you know this girl iconfessed to me just yesterday.” Shuichi’s eyes widened his heart began beating fast. What? No...Is that true? It’s got to be a lie, right? He did not want to believe that someone had a chance with kokichi. But kokichi snickered. Shuichi was surprised, was he just lying? Of course he was. 

“Nishishi~ That’s a lie! Man, you should have seen your face, you actually thought someone confessed to me! if i didn’t know any better, i would’ve guessed you were jealous.” Kokichi looked at shuichi with a smug look on his face. Shuichi frowned, he wanted to rage at him at this point, tell him off, but he kept in his anger. 

So a girl didn’t confess to him. But shuichi couldn’t help but feel hurt. How cruel it was, if only he knew how he truly felt about him. Shuichi looked annoyed and slightly angry. “I-I’m not jealous.” But that was of course a lie, he would have been if that girl- any girl or boy confessed to him. “Hehehe well anyways, i’m going to the arcade with some of our classmates, wanna come?” Shuichi was surprised at this. He was asking him to join him in a lot of things today which was strange even for him.

This isn’t a date, right? No, No, No, No...if they were going with a couple of their classmates it’s not a date. “Uh yeah sure, but who is coming?” Shuichi looked over at him as he took another bite of his food. Kokichi grinned again. 

“Well, Nanami, Komaeda, and i managed to ask Kiiboy as well. Through, he didn’t really seem like he wanted to go.” Kokichi said as he also took another bite of his food and looked at shuichi waiting for his response. Shuichi raised an eyebrow, he was a little surprised kokichi asked kiibo to come along. Did kiibo even like video games? Kiibo was one of his closest friends, so he didn’t mind him coming along. He talked to chiaki and nagito sometimes, but had yet to know a little more about them. “I see...okay, well what time are you going?” Shuichi said. Kokichi was then done with his lunch, he swallowed the last bit of his food. “Around 4:30 p.m.” Kokichi said and smiled. 

Shuichi nodded and got up since he finished his food. Kokichi put down his food and got up and got really close to shuichi’s face. He smelled like lavender and vanilla. Wait, what?! He shouldn’t be smelling him! Shuichi blushed.

“You have a little something on your face there.” Kokichi said as he smirked and took his finger and scooped the bit of rice off of shuichi’s cheek and ate it. Shuichi blinked a few times and took a step back, still flustered.“Nishishi, got it~ alright, well see you later~” Kokichi quickly grabbed his food and waved to shuichi and walked away to leave. Shuichi was still blushing but blushed even harder when kokichi was out of site. If anyone could see him now, they’d say he looked an awful lot like a tomato right now. 

He slapped his cheeks together and stood there for a few minutes, before grabbing his food and walking back to class.


	2. Stuck On Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi’s having crush problems still, and the others meet up to go to the arcade.

Shuichi got back to his class with his empty lunch. He opened the door slowly to see his classmates staring directly at him. He started to sweat a little, he walked to his seat quietly. He never liked it when people stared at him like that. It made him embarrassed, uncomfortable even. He’s always kind of been pretty shy when it comes to that. Shuichi sat down in his seat, avoiding contact with any of his classmates. He saw Kokichi sitting at his desk writing something in his notebook. Of course, he’d be the one to not pay attention during a lesson. Shuichi started stroking a piece of his hair. His teacher’s voice was just muffled and hard to make out at this point to him. All he could hear was the tick, tick, tick, ticking of the clock echoing in his head. He was in a complete daze. He looked up at the clock. 1:20. Still quite a bit of time left. 

What if someone else already likes Kokichi? This was giving him a headache, just thinking about it made his head throb, like his head was being crushed by a hard object. Time passed very quickly, surprisingly, he saw his classmates get up and then realized school was over. He then remembered he had to go with Kokichi and the others to the arcade after this. 

He sighed and got up from his seat, grabbed his bag and started to walk towards the door, before he was stopped by a certain purple haired boy. “Saihara-chan~ don’t forget we go to the arcade after this, okay?” Kokichi said grinning. Shuichi smiled and nodded. “Yeah, i know i didn’t forget.” Shuichi said. “Okay, okay. Well, we’ll be outside waiting for you.” Kokichi said that and walked out of the classroom with his bag. Shuichi sighed deeply and walked out of the door. 

Shuichi was walking down the hall, when he was then greeted by his best friend Kaito. “Heeeey, there he is!” Kaito shouted excitingly. Shuichi grinned. “Hey Kaito. I’ve got to work on something at home, so i’m going home early.” A lie. But he couldn’t tell him he was going with Kokichi of all people. Kaito grinned and put a thumbs up. “Gotcha! See you later, bro.” Kaito practically yelled. Shuichi waved at him and walked out of the school. He didn’t see Kokichi and the others so he searched the side of the school. 

That’s when he saw it...Rantaro and Kokichi kissing. His heartbeat quickened. He wanted to cry, shout, and run. He didn’t hate many things, but this, this was terrible. He hated this a lot. He didn’t want them noticing he was standing there watching them so he quickly walked away from the scene. He held his hand to his mouth his eyes wide. That didn’t just happen, right? That’s got to be fake. A dream. He wanted to wake up if it was. Are they dating? Are they together? He didn’t understand this at all. Shuichi walked to the gate entrance to wait for Kokichi and the others so they could go the arcade together. He waited for about ten minutes, until the first to show up was Chiaki.

He spotted her almost immediately. “Oh uh, hey Nanami-san.” Shuichi said a little shaky because he was still upset about what happened earlier. Luckily, she didn’t seem to notice. Chiaki didn’t look up, she was playing on her psp. She turned it off and looked at him. “Hello, Saihara-kun. Are you the only one here right now?” She asked in a calm and slightly quiet voice. He smiled slightly. “I uh, yeah.” Chiaki nodded. “Alright, well we’ll wait a little longer for the others.” She said, then turned her psp back on and started playing again. Shuchi’s smile faded and he leaned up against the gate, waiting for the others to show up. He fiddled with his arm sleeve, pulling at it a little. He was deep in throught, the scene with Rantaro and Kokichi kissing. Repeating over, and over in his head, like a vhs tape stuck on loop. 

He wanted to run to his house and forget that ever happened. Forget he ever had feelings for the purple haired boy. But he couldn’t ever run from this, even if he wanted to. He didn’t notice right away that two figures were walking towards them. It was Komaeda and Kokichi. Komaeda and Kokichi approached both of them. Chiaki still playing her game, not paying attention. “Hey guys. Sorry for the wait.” Komaeda said with a smile. Shuichi wasn’t listening until he heard HIS voice. “Nishishi~ yeah, got hung up on some stuff.” Shuichi slowly lifted his head.

“Oh, hey Saihara-chan. Did you miss me?” Those words. ‘Did you miss me?’ Of course he did. Even if it was a joke. Shuichi smiled. “It’s fine. It’s nice to see you here komaeda.” Shuichi said as normal, and not at all upset as possible. “Oh yeah, Kiibo said he couldn’t make it. He said he had some plans with Miu or whatever.” Kokichi said. “So i guess it’s just us this time.” Kokichi grinned widely, hands behind his head. “Should we head over there now?” Komaeda said still smiling. Chiaki turned her psp off and looked up from the screen. “Yeah, there’s this new game that came out too, so we should definitely check that one out when we get there.” They all nodded and made their way to the arcade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft, i left you guys on a cliffhanger. Aren’t i just evil? I’ll work on the third chapter later on.


	3. Game Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi, Kokichi, Komaeda, and Chiaki go to the arcade.

Shuichi and the others walked to the arcade since, it wasn’t that far from Hope’s peak. Shuichi looked over at Kokichi who was walking in front of the group, skipping on the sidewalk. Shuichi wanted to ask him if he and Rantaro were going out together. If they were, he’d be heartbroken. He clenched his fist as tight as he could. If he thought about this now, he wouldn’t enjoy the arcade. “So...Chiaki, what is this new game you’re talking about?” Komaeda asked, looking over at her. Chiaki put her finger by her lips with a thinking expression. “Hmm...well, i guess you could say it’s sort of like pac-man.” Chiaki said looking up at the sky. Kokichi grinned. “Pac-man huh? Man, that’s a classic. If it’s too much like pac-man i’d say it’s a ripoff.” Kokichi snickered. Chiaki shook her head. “I said it’s LIKE pac-man. But it isn’t really the same, there’s some differences.” Chiaki said as she put her hand into a salute position over her eyes, to block the sun. Kokichi stuck out his tongue playfully. “Hopefully it’s not boring, nehehe~” 

They were getting closer to the arcade, and it finally was in their view. Chiaki’s eyes lit up. “Alright, we’re here.” Chiaki was always excited to go to the arcade, so it’s not surprising that she’d be so excited. Shuichi wasn’t paying attention when everyone had stopped walking and accidentally bumped into Kokichi. Shuichi’s eyes widened. “W-We’re here already?” Shuichi asked fiddling with his sleeve again. Kokichi turned around and grinned widely. “Well duh, weren’t you paying attention, Saihara-chan?” Shuichi averted his eyes. “Guess not.” Shuichi said coldy. Kokichi raised a brow. Chiaki and Komaeda were already inside, without them realizing. Kokichi chuckled. “Come on Saihara-chan~!” Kokichi quickly grabbed Shuichi’s hand and started running towards the door of the arcade. Shuichi blushed lightly, and almost tripped. “H-Hey! Wait!” Shuichi yelled. Kokichi opened the door and ran inside. “Whoaaaa! look at all the games.” Kokichi spinned in a circle, admiring how many games there were. He looked like a little kid. Shuichi smiled and looked around. “Hey, shouldn’t we look for Komaeda-kun, and Nanami-san?” Shuichi scratched the side of his neck with his finger. Kokichi looked over at Shuichi and walked over. “Yeah, i guess we have to. Let’s go find them!” Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s hand again and walked around the arcade to find them. Shuichi was blushing, he didn’t have his hat to cover his blushing face either. Great, just what he needed. They finally found the two playing a game. “Oh, hey guys. Sorry, we just took off like that. Nanami-san was just really excited to try this new game, heh.” Komaeda said smiling awkwardly. Chiaki was slamming on the buttons, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, with a focused expression. “Heyyyy, is that the new pac-man game or whatever?” Kokichi asked leaning over to see.

Chiaki nodded after getting a game over. “Yeah, wanna try?” She asked sweating a little. Shuichi raised an eyebrow. Was it really that intense for her to be sweating like that? Kokichi smirked and walked over to it. “Alrightttt~ let’s see...” Kokichi looked at the screen. “Here’s some tokens.” Komaeda said. Kokichi grabbed them and put them in, and watched the screen start up again. He clicked the start button and began to play. He slammed on the buttons. He lost almost immediately. “Mannnn, this is boring.” Kokichi said in a disappointed tone. “But you only lost once, and you’re already bored?” Shuichi said, confused. “Hmm, i guess i’ll give it another go.” he slid another token in and pushed the start button. But he lost, again. Kokichi groaned. “This one isn’t really as fun as i thought it would be. Man, what a downer.” Kokichi said, pouting. “Do you wanna play, Saihara-chan?” Kokichi said with a smirk. Shuichi looked at him and nodded. “I guess i’ll try it out." He said and walked over to the game. Kokichi then put both of his hands on top of Shuichi’s hands. Shuichi’s eyes widened, and he was blushing. Kokichi smiled widely. “I’ll help you play, okay?” Shuichi looked at him and nodded slowly.

Shuichi put the other set of tokens in and pressed start. Kokichi moved his hands along with Shuichi’s to guide him. Shuichi liked this, he shouldn’t, but he did. Kokichi was so close to him. He wanted him to stay like that forever. After so much button mashing, they finally won. Kokichi grinned. “Haha, we won!” Kokichi shouted. Chiaki smiled. “Good job you two.” She said giving a thumbs up. Komaeda smiled lightly. “That was impressive.” Komaeda said. Shuichi smiled, and looked over at Kokichi again and blushed. Kokichi poked Shuichi’s cheek playfully. “Hehe, that was fun Shuichi.” Shuichi blushed furiously. Kokichi never said his first name, EVER. Kokichi smirked. “Nishishi~ aw, are you embarrassed. How cute~” Cute? Cute?! Shuichi was really close to just passing out from embarrassment. “Let’s go play some other games.” Chiaki said. They all nodded. Komaeda and Chiaki walked around to look for games. Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s hand again and started walking to other games. Shuichi bit his lip, blushing. They made their way to a first person shooter zombie game. Kokichi's eyes lit up. "Let's play this one!" Kokichi yelled, tugging on Shuichi's arm sleeve, begging to play. Shuichi chuckled nervously,"Okay, okay." He said, sliding the tokens in. They both pressed start. They grabbed their fake guns from the game in front of them, and started shooting the zombies on the screen. They fought a swarm of zombies. Truthfully, the game looked old. "Shoot, Shoot! He'll kill you, shoot him!" Kokichi yelled. Shuichi tapped and tapped the trigger button killing the zombie, finally. 

He reloaded the gun but soon got ambushed by more zombies, resulting in a game over for him. Kokichi was still alive in the game, he kept mashing the trigger and reload button. "Did you lose already?! Nishishi~" Kokichi yelled. Shuichi nodded but he was in thought again. He decided, he was gonna ask him now, about Rantaro. "Hey, uh...Kokichi" Shuichi said shakily. "Yeah, hold on a sec i'm killing zombies." Kokichi said but then got a game over. "Damn...oh well. Anyways, what's up?" Kokichi looked at him innocently. Shuichi's thoughts raced through his head, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt like it could jump out of his chest any second now. He hesitated, biting his lower lip, gripping his arm sleeve tightly. "Are uh..." He paused. "Are you and Rantaro dating?" Shuichi asked, lowering his head unsure of what he might say. Kokichi smirked. "Hmm, yeah i guess we are." He said, shrugging. Shuichi felt like his heart stopped then and there, his eyes wide. Kokichi stuck out his tongue playfully. "That was a lie." Shuichi raised his head. Of course, another lie. But what was that he saw? "Bullshit..." Shuichi whispered, barely audible. A shadow covering part of his face, his bangs in his eyes. Kokichi put his hand behind his ear. "Huh?" Kokichi said. Shuichi clenched his fist tightly, his nails digging into his skin, if he squeezed any tighter he would start bleeding. "I-I said bullshit!" He yelled. Kokichi's eyes widened. "Ehehe...what's the matter all of a sudden?" Kokichi said, sweating a little from Shuichi's sudden outburst. "You are dating him because i saw you kiss him!" Shuichi realizing what he said, his eyes widen. "I'm just gonna go now...sorry." 

He said and started walking away until Kokichi grabbed his wrist. Shuichi's eyes widened. "S-Stop...Not now. Just...Just tell Komaeda-kun and Nanami-san that i'm going home early." He said shakily. But he didn't let go. "No." Is all he said. "Let go!" Shuichi pulled out of his grip and fast walked out of the arcade. Kokichi stood there for a second and frowned before deciding on going after him. Kokichi ran out of the arcade after Shuichi. Luckily for him, he was still around. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Kokichi said, his face a little more serious and staring at him. Shuichi started to walk away again but Kokichi grabbed him again. "It's nothing, just leave me alone." Shuichi said, desperate to get out of his surprisingly strong grip. "It's obviously not nothing if you do that." He said. Shuichi pulled away and started walking once again, but this time Kokichi went up behind him and hugged him." Shuichi's eyes widened, he blushed furiously. "Shuichi, stay." He said in a serious tone, which was unlike him. Shuichi bit his bottom lip. "Sorry... he pulled away and started walking away, and soon out of Kokichi's sight. He just stood there, confused and concerned. 


	4. Sick To The Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi's having trouble with his emotions. Seeing Rantaro doesn't help.

Shuichi felt bad for running away like that. But if he stayed any longer, things would just get even worse from there. He would've had no choice but to confess right then and there. Which, he couldn't let happen. Well, not yet anyways. He even said to himself that he wouldn't run no matter what. But of course, he broke that promise to himself. Now he couldn't face Kokichi. Not after that, not after what happened between them. Kokichi probably hated him now. The next day at school, he's sure that Kokichi would ignore his very presence. Shuichi walked on the sidewalk, pulling at his tie. Shuichi was angry at himself, angry at Kokichi for not understanding in the slightest how he feels about him. He felt really hot. Even through it was autumn. He felt sweaty, and trapped in his clothes. He needed to get home and change quickly. He walked faster down the sidewalk until he bumped into someone with green hair. They both gasped. Shuichi looked to see who it was. Just his luck, it was Rantaro. Shuichi bit his lower lip. He felt like he would puke. He needed to get out of this situation as soon as possible. Rantaro was his friend, but he possibly liked the same person he did. Shuichi averted his eyes, a bead of sweat threatening to fall. Rantaro scratched the back of his head. "Heh, sorry about that- Oh, Shuichi. Didn't know you were still out. Were you just walking home?" Rantaro said looking at him. Shuichi had to be nice to him, regardless. Shuichi smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah, i uh...was just doing something and now i'm coming home" He bit his lip really hard that it could bleed. Rantaro nodded and smiled. "I just went to the store and got some snacks. I was gonna go and see Kaede, she wanted to show me this movie."

Shuichi nodded and smiled awkwardly. "Well, that's good." Shuichi said, fiddling with his arm sleeve once again. It was getting too awkward, he needed to get home now. Rantaro looked around. "Hey, where's Kokichi? Because now that i think about it...Weren't you at the arcade with him? Did uh, something happen?" Rantaro said, concerned. Shuichi was really close to just darting, but he couldn't, not this time. Shuichi clenched his fist and shook his head. "N-Nope. Nothing happened, i just decided to come home early is all." He said with a closed eye smile. Rantaro didn't really buy into it. "You know, you can always talk to me if you need to, i don't mind." Rantaro said with a warm smile. Shuichi averted his eyes. "I...thank you. But i'm fine i swear, no need to worry, heh." Shuichi said scratching his head. "A-Anyway, i'm gonna go now. See you later." He started walking away until he heard Rantaro say something but didn't hear it. He turned around and faced him. "Huh?" He said. Rantaro had a serious expression. This surprised Shuichi. "I said...You aren't fine. You're pretty bad at hiding that." Rantaro said, now looking him right in the eyes. Shuichi's eyes widened, beads of sweat trickling down his face. "What do you mean? I-I said i was fine. I..." Shuichi turned around again. "It's about Kokichi, isn't it." Rantaro said, tightening his grip on the bag of snacks. Shuichi stopped dead in his tracks, not turning around. How did he know? "Of...Of course not." He said, nervously. Rantaro's eyes softened. "You like him, huh. Look, i-" He was cut off. "Enough." Shuichi said and turned around, Rantaro walked closer to him. Shuichi backed away. "I'm leaving now. Bye Amami-kun." Before Rantaro could do anything, Shuichi fast walked down the sidewalk, running from his problems yet again and out of sight. Rantaro sighed and looked up at the sky. The sky was grey, well great.

Shuichi fast walked down the cracked sidewalk, looking behind him to see if Rantaro followed him. But there was nobody there. He sighed deeply, in relief. A drop of water landing on the ground, then another, and another. It was raining, and he brought no umbrella with him. A groan escaped his mouth as he put his arms over his head and ran down the path quickly towards his house. He almost tripped over his shoe, luckily he didn't. He spotted his house and walked towards it. He took his keys from his pocket, and unlocked the door and walked inside. He shut the door behind him, already soaking wet from the heavy rain. Drops of water dripping from the tips of his now, soaked hair. He quickly slid his shoes off and walked inside. "I'm home." No answer. That's because nobody was there. Shuichi walked to his room. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. Through, normally he wasn't a messy person, he was stressed and didn't seem to care at the moment. Shuichi put his hands over his face and sighed deeply, and muttered a 'dammit' under his breath. He walked to his closet and found comfortable clothes to wear. Sliding them on, he walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and started drying his hair with it. Grabbing his phone, he sat down on his bed. He scrolled through his text messages.

 

**5 unread messages from Kokichi**

 

Shuichi sighed and clicked on the messages, scrolling through them.

 

**'Hey, why'd you leave?'**

 

**'Meanie'**

 

**'Answer me'**

 

**'Stop ignoring me. At least let me explain.'**

 

'If **you don't text back soon, i'm calling you'**

 

Shuichi put his phone to the side and put his arm over his face and groaned. This was harder than he thought it'd be. There was no way he could explain why he left like he did. He'd have to tell him he has a super big crush on him, and that he's seriously bothered about him and Rantaro together. He was about to get up, until his phone started ringing. Looking at the number, not wanting it to be Kokichi. He grabbed his phone, looking at the ID.  **Kokichi**. "Dammit." He muttered and quickly tapped the end call button and set his phone down. Burying his face in his hands. It rang again, this time he ignored it. It was best that way. He can't face him after that. Not for awhile, anyways. He felt tired and his eyes felt weak, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day for him. Or not. He was awoken to the sound of an alarm clock echoing through his ears. He slowly opened his eyes. Lifting up his body and rubbing his tired eyes, he looked over at the clock with half lidded eyes and reached his hand over, turning it off. "I must've fell asleep. And..." He stared blankly at the wall. He had to face Kokichi today. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He got out of bed, his feet touching the icey cold floor. He flinched. Why was his room so cold? He stood up and walked to the closest and picked out his uniform. Removing his pajamas, and throwing them aside. He put the uniform on and then his socks. He didn't want to go to school and was debating on staying home. But what good would that do, right? He walked to the bathroom, turned the faucet on and splashed his face with water. Turning off the faucet, he stared at the mirror. He had eyebags. Not really because he wasn't getting any sleep, more so because he was stressed. Walking out of the bathroom, he walked to the door of his room and opened it. Walking into the kitchen. He wasn't really hungry, but he had to eat something. He grabbed the bread and put it in the toaster. While waiting, he checked his phone. 

 

**7 missed calls from Kokichi**

 

Shuichi bit his lip really hard, it started to bleed a little. The taste of iron, now in his mouth. He hesitated when pushing the call back button, but pressed it and held the phone up to his ear. It rang, rang, rang. He wasn't picking up. As expected. He put the phone down, and then the toast popped out of the toaster, making him jump. Grabbing the toast and putting it in his mouth, he grabbed his school bag and grabbed his keys, slid his shoes on and walking towards the door, unlocking it. Walking out, he locked the door behind him and made his way to school, hoping it wouldn't be as terrible of a day as he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Saihara...I'm really evil at leaving you all on cliffhangers.  
> Also, i'm going to try and make the chapters longer, if i can.


End file.
